When You Walk Away-Please, Oh, Baby, Don't Go!
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Elizabeth's precious memories of and endless longing for Will as she waits for the next time they can be together. Set after AWE. Mentions Jack Sparrow. Total Wilzabeth! Lots of WillXElizabeth


**Was watching Kingdom Hearts again, and this idea came flowing into my mind-thank You, Lord for the inspiration-. Don't own POTC. This song reminds me of Will and Elizabeth in some ways. In fact, I am listening to _Kingdom Hearts-Birth by Sleep Soundtrack: Destiny's Union_ as I write this. Hope you like it. I love Will and Elizabeth together so much and was overjoyed that they were reunited in Dead Men Tell No Tales! They are one of my favorite dynamic canon couples!**

 **Elizabeth's memories of and longing for Will as she endlessly waits for the next time that they can be together again.**

* * *

It had been two years since she'd last laid eyes on his beautiful face. Which meant it had been twelve years since the day he'd left her alone on the beach, with his heart. He hadn't left her of his own free will, he'd had no choice. The curse was what it was and could not be changed. She'd never asked for this kind of life, a lifetime without his presence, his voice, his touch, his eyes, a life when they should've been together. But...without _this_ life, they wouldn't even have this meager chance to be together at all!

The immortal Captain Will Turner. Funny, that was something she'd never imagined! The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, now that was something different! It's what Jack had wanted. It would've suited him and he'd have been perfectly content to eternally be at sea. But he'd given that up...to save Will! Without this role as captain of the _Flying Dutchman,_ Will would be gone forever! Jack had gladly been intending to stab Davy Jones' still beating heart and take his place, but then Davy Jones had went and killed Will. Jack had given Will the knife, and with his last breath, _he_ had stabbed the heart. Without it, Elizabeth would not have even one day every ten years to be with her beloved, dear husband whom she loved with all her heart!

Her son, Henry was twelve now and he was a living part of Will that she could look on every day. She saw parts of his father in him all the time: his dark eyes, his tenacity, his determination, his thoughtfulness, his courage, his inflexible sense of right and wrong, his sense of humor...She supposed it was what kept her sane all this time that Will was gone, making a life for their son.

Yet her heart ached every time she remembered that day at sunset on the beach, when Will had sailed into the sun and vanished, then the day two years ago after he'd finally met his son, and they'd both had to tell him goodbye. If there was any way in the world to break this horrid curse and bring Will back to her, she wished a million times she could've found it before that day on the beach. How she'd wanted to pull him back and keep him in her arms forever!

 _ **When you walk away,**_

 _ **You don't hear me say, "Please**_

 _ **Oh, baby, don't go!**_

 _ **Simple and clean is the way that you're**_

 _ **Making me feel tonight"**_

 _ **It's hard to let it go.**_

* * *

She'd always remember that foggy day when she and her father's crew had rescued Will drifting out at sea. That's when she'd discovered he was a pirate. Her father had wanted her to marry someone of rank and decorum, but she remembered all the times as children that Will had brought her flowers or some other little wooden do-dad he'd made for her to please her and make her smile. Her father had seen it merely as puppy love at the time, but not Elizabeth. Her heart had grown fonder and deeper and larger for Will as the years went on and he'd begun to grow up into a handsome, kind, diligent, thoughtful, humble man.

 _ **You're giving me too many things**_

 _ **Lately, you're all I need**_

 _ **You smiled at me and said,**_

 _ **The daily things**_

 _ **(Like this and that and what)**_

 _ **That keep us all busy**_

 _ **Are confusing me**_

He'd taken a lowly job as an apprentice, and became a humble blacksmith. It wasn't much, compared to Commodore James Norrington, a high-ranking, efficient officer in the Royal Navy, a man whom any woman-particularly a governor's daughter-should dream of marrying. But Will, though his job was often disregarded as important or underestimated, had remained diligent and persistent, and took great care and pride in his work as he hand-crafted magnificent swords and weapons for Port Royal. That was one of the things that had drawn Elizabeth to him, how he'd made the very best of what little he had and was not ashamed of who he was, just because he didn't measure up to the politics of the city.

* * *

For years, he'd shown her obvious cordial affection with compliments and respect, but because of his lowly career and her father's wishes, Will had not confessed his love to her, believing that as much as he loved her, she deserved better and that where her heart belonged was not for him to decide despite how much he'd wanted to win her heart!

 _ **That's when you came to me and said,**_

 _ **Don't get me wrong, I love you**_

 _ **But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

 _ **When we are older you'll understand what**_

 _ **I meant when I said, "No".**_

" _It would never have worked out between us."_ That's what _Jack Sparrow_ had said to her after Will has saved him from being hanged. Yet, up until that moment before his daring rescue of Jack and he'd finally confessed his love to Elizabeth, those had been Will's exact thoughts for so long, because he didn't think it would ever be possible for them to end up together!

 _ **I don't think life is quite that simple**_

* * *

Elizabeth kept her promise to keep his still beating heart safe. She would guard it with her life all of her days. Sometimes its presence comforted her immensely, and other times it just made her gut wrench at how much she missed him!

 _ **When you walk away,**_

 _ **You don't hear me say, "Please,**_

 _ **Oh, baby, don't go!**_

 _ **Simple and clean is the way that you're**_

 _ **Making me feel tonight!"**_

 _ **It's hard to let it go.**_

She remembered perfectly the surprisingly tender touch of his rough blacksmith hands, his heartfelt kiss, the music of his fervent voice, the glorious sun rays bringing out the beautiful dark locks of his wavy hair, his reassuring presence. She played them over and over again in her mind. But some days, especially at night, they tugged at her so hard she thought she'd suffocate!

 _ **Hold me,**_

 _ **Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

 _ **Is a little later on**_

 _ **Regardless of warnings the future**_

 _ **Doesn't scare me at all.**_

 _ **Nothing's like before.**_

Being able to hug and kiss him, gaze on his gorgeous, loving countenance, bask in his blissful presence had been indescribably beautiful two years ago on the one day the curse would allow him to visit at the end of the first ten years! It had been a day that they'd all made the most of, each moment. The goodbyes had been flooded with heartfelt words but many tears. And her heart etched down every single day for the future glorious moment eight years from now when she would see him again!

 _ **When you walk away,**_

 _ **You don't hear me say, "Please,**_

 _ **Oh, baby, please don't go!**_

 _ **Simple and clean is the way that you're**_

 _ **Making me feel tonight!"**_

 _ **It's hard to let it go.**_


End file.
